The Battle of Rick Kind
The battle of rick kind is the second episode of the what if series Plot synopsis The episode opens with rick and morty running out of a pyramaid attempting to gather a journal inside the very pyramaid, Morty then asks whats with the hand on there with the rick responds" with that i'm not sure but it's a link to a client that who requested that i make weapon to be able to take an intergalactic omnipetent being down, I need squonchy broken out of prison and i need to find a way to resurrect bird person". beth walks into the garage saying an old friend has came to visit the family, Rick walks and said" Ah shit!, mr. poopybuttwhole hows it going poops i see your fully rehabed". Mr. poopybuttwhole says"OOO yea!, i just met with my old counsellor yesterday saying i should come here to repair relations with my family". Beth smiled and said " So are we good?", Mr. poopybuttwhole said" of course beth why woudn't we, We were on high alert because of galactic perasites so i completely understood why you shot me". When the family begins to sit down for dinner a bunch ricks comes in through a portal in council of rick enforcement uniforms accompanied by morties. Jerry in awe says" Again !", Rick says" Chillout jerry or else get frozen and maybe go to rick jail where you get a tramp stamp of me like you got last time, come on morty and mr.poppybuttwhole lets see what this stu(belch)pid council wants now". A rick officer said"president", Rick said" President, council any Rick who adheres to government is not as rick as myself. The officer responds with" well it's not a rick so thats good". Rick C 137 looked so confused and walked into the the portal, Rick was shocked and said" no way!", he saw a morty sitting in a council chair, evil morty said" bring the other scientist we collected". Rick rolled his eyes and said" great it's probably gonna be another idiot version of me when a man in a white coat and a red fez walked in. Rick eyes got wide and he said" Ahh shit Stan!", Mr. Poopy buttwhole and morty looked confused at each other. Evil morty said" I may have problems with you C-137, but i need your theres an intergalactic threat the came into our focus we require you to take it down with stan and anybody else that you require, take a look at these charts that stan provided. Rick said" oh shit, These powers are off the scale!, I'm gonna need my crew sqounchy,bird person my morty and MPBW". President morty said" Very well go to your dimension and we will setup a rendevous in your garage lab", Squochy walked drove up in a stolen intergalactic police vehicle. Pheonixperson flies down and says" rick i represent the intergalactic government acknowledging this threat and offer you a pardon until this is taken care of". Rick shook his head and said" what have become hold still, and injected him with all his old memories". Rick said" you told to have those set aside in case you become indoctrinated by the intergalactic government, anyways guys you remember my grandson morty, this is MPBW and i think you already met stan". Sqounchy said" nice to see you guys and meet MPBW, alright what do we got". Beth walked in with glasses of lemonade for rick's guest and MPBW said" OOO wee beth that lemonade goooo-ood" Beth said" Thanks MPBW, oh shit! Birdperson i thought you died", he said" Beth, i was cybernetically brought back by the intergalactic government that imprisoned your father but i plan to go a wall after this". Rick hooked up the journal he got from the pyramaid, and began studying it, and stan said" my journal i thought i lost it", Rick said" stan, i found it in the cipher pyramaid, but with the way things have been going idk whats (belch) what anymore a morty running the citadel of ricks". Morty looked offended and said" and why can't a morty run that citadel", Rick rolled his eyes again and said" can we not get into this now this episode might as well be a tv movie at this point morty". more to come ...